Never Again
by Fae Diamonde
Summary: Set after the episode "the hunt" warning for spoilers if you haven't seen the episode yet. With Tim and the team captured Dick is losing his mind. He's worried sick about his little brother; Will Tim suffer the same fate as Jason? When they rescue the team how will Dick react? He goes a little overboard trying to make sure Tim's alright. T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

He should have seen it coming. Why hadn't he seen it coming? When Dick inspected the room the team had been snatched from he'd found one piece of vital evidence, one of Tim's birdarangs with Blue Beetles armor on it. Tim was skilled with his weapons; he wouldn't have missed his target and accidentally hit Jaimie, and Jaimie wouldn't easily be hit by accident.

His suspicions were only confirmed when he saw the reach bringing Blue Beetle forward as the new champion of Earth. What had happened to the team? Where were they being kept?

He searched the room over and over finding nothing new. When M'gann had returned he asked for her help. They searched along the war world trying to find any traces of the team. M'gann found nothing. Finally they just went back to the room that started it all. M'gann argued with him asking why they were back here of all places.

They'd argued about faults and guilt only coming to similar conclusions. Neither blamed the other. There were still no leads though. Dick was starting to feel hopeless. He wanted to find his little brother and the team. Bruce had trusted him! How could he let this happen?! As if Jason hadn't been a lesson to them all.

Sensing his inner turmoil M'gann put her hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him. Before she could say anything they heard a familiar sound. Sphere had made it's way back to the war planet and was able to locate superboy. Things were starting to look up for them but he couldn't help slipping back into his state of melancholy. He was worried.

M'gann tried to comfort him again. He appreciated it, but he didn't deserve it. Everything was just spiraling out of control. How could he think he was mature enough to lead the team? If he'd just told them from the beginning things wouldn't have happened this way.

"Nightwing you did the best you could."

"I didn't."

"I don't have to read your mind to understand what you're thinking. Everything will work out in the end. We'll find the others, Kaldur and Artemis will finish their mission and we'll all slip back into our old routines."

"Nothing is ever that simple Miss M but I appreciate your concern." He said forcing a smile.

* * *

Ok first chapter up. Honestly it's more of a prologue than anything. Sorry it's super short I have this idea but I'm having a bit of trouble pumping it out. Tell me what you think. I was tempted to wait till tomorrow and finish up this chapter but meh I'm sure you guys will appreciate the early post. Thanks ahead of time for the reviews I'm hoping to get lol. Either way thanks for taking the time to read this far.


	2. Chapter 2

So this is going to be the last chapter. Honestly I originally wanted it to be a one shot but meh things happen. I hope you enjoy :) ps I love reviews so feel free to let me know what you think.

* * *

Sphere led them to a place filled with soldiers of some kind. They set to work right away taking them all down. It was like they were set into their mind link because just as the last guy went down the doors opened revealing the team, and Tim. It took everything in Dick to not snatch Tim away from Cassie. He watched Arsenal approach him.

"Hey fearless leader, better late than never."

Dick just went through the motions. Everyone safe? What about the crystal? He was on autopilot at the moment.

With everyone on the ship he could finally take the time to think. Maybe having the runaways on the team would be a good idea. They were clearly more capable of taking better care of themselves than they originally anticipated.

Between the dealings with Arsenal unfortunately the runaways found themselves feeling insulted and left through a boom tube. Dick didn't really care all that much he just wanted to get the team home and safe.

The ride home was quiet. No one wanted to say anything about their kidnapping. Dick was honestly busy thinking about how furious he was with Arsenal. Karen had been the first to step forward to fill him in. If Arsenal hadn't freaked out and put his own safety ahead of everyone else they could have stood a better chance. They were only fortunate that he escaped and saved the rest of the team.

He made the right decision kicking him off. Roy could be a jerk from time to time but his run as Red Arrow had never put the team in unnecessary danger. Maybe he'd call him later and get him to talk to Arsenal.

They dropped the team off in the JLA headquarters. Most of the team's regular locations were no longer safe so most of them were being relocated until the situation with Blue Beetle was under control.

"Nightwing can I catch a ride back to Gotham with you?" Barbra asked catching his attention before he could leave.

Dick nodded. He motioned for her to follow Tim to the Batwing.

With Bruce and the other members of the league off planet Dick had been staying at the manor with Tim and Alfred. He wasn't comfortable with the idea that Tim would be patrolling alone. Besides he had been excited for some bro bonding.

Dick asked Dinah to do scans of each of the team members to make sure that they were ok and hadn't been injected with anything. She nodded her agreement and left to make the arrangements.

He heard M'gann telling Garth she was taking him home with her to her Uncles place as soon as he was cleared. Dick had called Wally to pick up Bart as soon as he was ready to go. Unfortunately the safest place for everyone else was at the headquarters so that's where they would be.

Once in the Batwing Dick could finally relax a little. He had no one to worry about except the batfamily themselves and it was the most glorious feeling of his life. Dinah could take care of the others.

"You ok?" Barbra asked.

Tim turned to watch Dick's reaction.

"Eyes on the road boy wonder, we don't want to crash do we?"

Tim was just as curious as Barbra, Dick normally liked to fly so he must have been exhausted if he was letting Tim take the wheel.

"Dick?"

"I'm fine Babs." He whispered.

She didn't believe him but she'd let it drop until he'd had a good night sleep.

They made it back to the cave without incident. Alfred was already there with all of the equipment set up to do the scans Dick wanted done. Barbra went first so she could head home.

"Thanks for the save man wonder." She said once she was finished.

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and disappeared from the cave heading home. Dick smiled affectionately and waited for her to leave before turning to Tim.

Tim knew that look. It was Dicks worried face.

"Are you ok?" He finally asked.

Tim nodded, "Other than feeling a little embarrassed about being so easily tricked I'm fine. How long were we gone?"

"About 5 days."

"Wow." He gave Dick a once over and noticed the dark circles under his eyes, "How much sleep have you gotten?"

"Honestly? Not much. Let's get you checked out and then we can both get some sleep."

Tim let Dick do all the tests he wanted. He didn't complain once. He saw the look on Dick's face when the doors had opened. No one else noticed it and it had disappeared from his face just as fast as it had appeared but there was a flash of both worry and relief at seeing him. He knew that Dick was probably having flash backs of Jason.

"Where'd you go Timmy?" Dick whispered sitting next to him.

"I was just thinking."

Dick sat quietly. He knew the best way to get Tim to talk was to patiently wait it out.

"I saw the look on your face Dick. I don't think anyone else did but I saw it."

"What look?" He asked playing dumb.

"You were worried weren't you? I saw the worry and the relief before you could wipe it from your face."

Dick sighed putting his arm around Tim's shoulders. "I'm not going to lie to you Timmy I was scared shitless. I didn't know what had happened to you. I kept telling myself to worry about the team. But I couldn't even bring myself to be as scared that Babs was taken and she's one of my best friends. I mean of course I was worried but I just was terrified that something had happened to you and I wasn't there to stop it."

"Dick you aren't responsible for me."

"Yes I am Timmy. Believe it or not being the older brother means I'm responsible for you. I failed Jason, and I can tell by the look on your face that you don't want to hear that but you're going to have to. I wasn't there for Jason and I will be damned if I ever let that happen to you. I don't have to worry about you making the mistakes he did, you are completely different people but you're both my little brothers." He leaned over so his head was resting on Tim's, "The hardest part about Jason's death was not being there to do something about it."

Tim didn't move. He wasn't fond of the physical contact and the affection Dick liked to shower him with but he'd put up with it for him. It wasn't that he disliked it to be honest he secretly loved it but he wasn't used to it so it made him a little uncomfortable. He was never sure how he was supposed to react.

"When I heard that you were taken I was most scared that something had happened to you and there was nothing I could do to prevent it or to be there with you."

"I'm ok Dick."

"I know. I know." He tried to say something else but he just couldn't.

The results of the tests printed out. Tim was all clear. He wasn't overly surprised from the report he received from Dinah everyone she had managed to get through was clear. She still had a few to go but she told him she was pretty confident that they'd be clear as well.

"Let's get you up to bed."

"I've been out for 5 days Dick."

"And you're exhausted aren't you?"

Tim didn't want to admit it but Dick was right he had been ready for bed since he was released from the stasis pod.

Dick jumped down from the table they'd been sitting on and motioned for Tim to climb on his back so he could piggy back him to bed. Tim wanted to say no but the tension was still pouring off Dick. He just wanted to make everything better so Tim caved and let Dick carry him.

He dropped Tim off in his room and quickly escaped to his own. He was so relieved that everything was alright. They only had one more big mission to worry about and then all that would be left was waiting for Bruce to come back safe. Dick was starting to crack under all the pressure. He lay in bed letting his mind wonder. It wasn't long though before his exhaustion caught up with him and he drifted into a deep sleep.

Tim was always a light sleeper. He was quick to fall asleep but would also wake up at the slightest sound. This time he found himself bolting awake because the sounds of Dick having a nightmare snapped him out of his sleep.

He rushed into Dick's bedroom and started shaking him awake. "Dick c'mon everything's alright just wake up!"

"No!" Dick screamed jolting awake.

He looked around his room panting looking like a wild animal. Once his eyes landed on Tim though he started calming down and pulled him into a tight hug, "I thought something had happened to you!" He said.

"I'm ok Dick. I'm ok."

"It was just a stupid nightmare." He said reassuring himself.

Tim sat on the edge of the bed long after Dick had released him from the hug not sure what to say. Whenever Tim had a nightmare as a kid he'd always wake up to an empty room and have to deal with it himself. But his first couple of nights staying at the manor he'd had a nightmare and Dick was the first one in the room whispering words of encouragement into his ear. The most comforting thing had been when Dick asked what the nightmare was about.

"What was the nightmare about?" He finally managed to ask.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it."

He was very tempted to take that at face value but Dick wouldn't if the roles were reversed. It isn't that Tim doesn't care about Dick. Quite the opposite actually, Dick was probably one of the most important people in his life. No one had ever cared about him before like Dick does.

"What happened in your dream?" Tim asked again.

"Timmy you don't have to worry about me."

"But I am so answer the question."

Dick looked away thinking. Finally he shifted over pulled the blankets over and patted the spot next to him. Tim didn't even think about it before he climbed in next to Dick. Whenever Tim had nightmares Dick always climbed in and waited for him to fall back to sleep after they talked.

"It's stupid really. I just kept seeing everyone in those stasis pods except you. When he was attacking the team you'd somehow escaped and were following Arsenal around. I kept flashing between Arsenal turning on you and doing something stupid that got you seriously hurt or Black Beetle," He swallowed hard, "Black Beetle strangled you to death." He whispered the last part.

Tim rolled into Dick letting him wrap his arm around him. "I'm ok."

"I know. I just worry all the time about you. You're my baby brother after all."

Dick was beyond happy Tim was letting him be affectionate with him. He knew Tim's parents had done a number on him. He didn't know what to do when people cared about him; it was such a foreign concept to him.

Dick fell back to sleep relatively quick. Tim was planning on going back to his room but the next thing he knew it was morning. He shifted over; his arm had fallen asleep in the night. He should have just gone back to his own room when he thought about it. His movement woke Dick up.

"Morning." He mumbled pulling one of his pillows over his face.

"Good morning." Tim responded.

"You ok?" He asked.

Tim nodded and slipped out of the bed to do some morning stretches.

"I know you nodded but you do realise I have a pillow over my face."

Tim nodded again.

Dick laughed and sat up, "Look I know you were all weirded out trying to comfort me. But I really appreciate it."

Tim smiled and dropped down on his bed again. "It's cool. It was actually almost kind of nice playing to big brother for once."

Dick grabbed him in playful choke hold, "I'll always be the big brother but seriously thanks."

Tim laughed and squirmed free, "Anytime. Just remember I am capable of taking care of myself."

"Ok I'll try to remember but it'll be hard. I'll always worry."

With the team safe and his brother back home and under his care Dick didn't have too much to worry about. Well he had plenty but he didn't have to worry about Tim for now.

* * *

Like I said I hope you enjoyed this. I really wanted to get some bro love in that episode and was really disappointed that there wasn't any. But hey I've kind of got some writers block going on so if anyone has any ideas or prompts feel free to message me or post it in the reviews and if it catches me attention I'll write it up.


End file.
